Pot of Gold
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Sequel to Rain. After the rain is a rainbow. At the end of a rainbow is a pot of gold.


A/N: Okay…since I am literally bored out of my mind right now with no more good stories to read at the moment, I've decided to start typing this right away. Better than me staring blankly at the monitor and scrolling through many pages to find nothing interesting to read, since I already read all the good ones. So you all know, most of the time I'm too lazy to leave a review. I only leave them on ones that need support, and the REALLY good stories. By that, I mean I can't wait for the next update and keep checking if it's been updated yet good. And so far, there's one story that has me acting like that. If ya wanna know what it is, head over to my profile. Well, enough of that. On with the sequel! -listening to Mirai Koukai by Tackey & Tsubasa-

Oh yeah, and the only reason I wrote this sequel was because, well. I was threatened. –looks around cautiously- Don't expect too much, just think of it as…the epilogue to Rain, or something like that. Okay? All right!

-----

Disclaimer: I own no one except the cousins. Everyone else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

-----

Pot of Gold

-----

The drizzle was dying down, small rays of sunlight breaking through the dense clouds. The path was a little muddy, but still firm enough to walk on without having to worry about sinking in. Even though that's the way it appeared, he still preferred to continue his way through the treetops. With each leap he drew closer to his destination, a tiny smirk forming once the wall of the infamous village came into view.

Pausing before the gate, he waited for the guards to come down and ask for his papers, receiving a nod of approval. Slowly, the door was opened, revealing the inhabitants inside, coming out of their homes as the clouds dispersed. Walking in so they could close it back up, he removed his hood, revealing black locks with streaks of pink, his royal blue eyes taking in the village this his sister and cousin called home.

-----

It had been a few years since he was last at Konoha, leaving his sister to live with their cousin. At that time she was pregnant, which meant she had long given birth to her child. He was rather curious to see how the child grew up so far. Boy or girl…than there was also his cousin, who got together with that Hyuuga the day he left. Were they still together? This was precisely why he came to visit, to check on his relatives.

Taking out a small piece of paper, he read over the address, looking at the buildings and streets. Sighing heavily, he knew he had to ask for some help. He went for the first person he saw, a woman with long dark hair and pale eyes, a basket of various fruit in the crook of her arm. Hmm, pale eyes, perhaps she was a Hyuuga as well.

"Excuse me, miss? Would you care to give me directions to this address?" She was startled at first, giving a gentle smile. Looking at the paper, her eyes widened a tiny bit.

"I know this place. Please, follow me." The lady headed in the direction of the forest, the suburban part of the village. He kept his stride with hers, still not knowing where to exactly go. After a moment of silence, she turned her head to get a better look at him. "Excuse me, would you mind telling me your business at this address?" He looked up for a few minutes, finding the right words.

"It's been several years since I was last year, so I wanted to check how my sister and cousin were doing." Hearing a small gasp, his eyes glanced over, seeing the lady cover her mouth as her shoulders shook.

"So you're the Oruuk they speak of." At that comment, his brow rose.

"You know my family?" She gave a simple nod, more relaxed around the stranger.

"Yes. Sakura is my brother's, well, cousin's wife. Which makes Suchina my cousin-in-law. So, I guess that you're my cousin-in-law as well." Oruuk had a small stumble, recomposing himself as he got back into his stride.

"My cousin married your cousin?" Again, she nodded. "How long?"

"Let's see, about 6 years." That time he did fall, the lady stopping as she stared at his twitching form.

10 years. He left for 10 years and came back to find out his cousin was this Hyuuga's wife for 6 of them. Sakura had a lot of explaining to do. But first, he had to check up on Suchina. Jumping back onto his feet, he dusted off the dirt, ignoring as the woman quietly laughed.

"May we continue?" Oruuk gave a nod, her giving another smile. "I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Hinata Uzumaki; I'm very pleased to meet you." She gave a slight bow, him bowing in return.

"Oruuk Kuruko. Don't make fun of the name. Got it?"

"Understood." With that, Hinata led the way.

-----

The house looked nice enough. It was two stories with a lovely lawn, a basket of laundry close to a drying pole. There were sounds of laughter in the back, along with a couple of barks, meaning there was a dog as well. Looking at the paper than at the house, he smiled at the match. He was about to thank Hinata, only to see her walking towards the back where the noise was coming from. Shrugging, he once again followed.

Turning around the corner he felt a small thud, looking to see a small boy with black hair in a small ponytail and violet eyes staring straight up at him. The little boy seemed to be about 10 years old. So, this was the little tyke. Before Oruuk could say anything, he was jumped on, flat on his back with teeth bared at his face. Growling at him was a husky, daring him to move. Oh yeah, he forgot that he heard a dog.

"Kinto! Off right now!" Whimpering slightly, the husky obeyed and got off his chest, letting Oruuk stand up…again. He was getting a little irked at the thought. Stretching his back, he looked over to see another woman beside Hinata. She had long brown hair to her hips with two pink streaks framing her face, her violet eyes filled with worry. He wanted to tease her, but stopped when he saw movement behind her and Hinata. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped closer, crouching down for a better look.

Hiding behind the adults were four more children. The eldest girl had long brown hair that went to her waist with the same two pink streaks, her eyes a bold black. She seemed to be 9. The other three seemed to be the same age, 8. Two of them were boys, having messy brown hair and black eyes. To tell the difference their bangs were parted in opposite directions. The girl had short black hair that ended at her shoulders, her violet eyes, showing a little curiosity.

Clearing his throat, he stood back up to tower over the woman, a smirk on his face.

"Not just one brat, but five of them. Not to mention triplets. Seems you were a little busy, huh Suchina?" Her face turned a bright red, keeping her eyes to the ground. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're doing fine." Oruuk turned around, jerking his head slightly. "Hey Miss Uzumaki."

"Uhm, MRS. Uzumaki."

"Whatever. Take me over to Sakura, if you would."

"It's no problem at all." Bowing at Suchina, she gave a friendly wave and walked away with Oruuk, leaving the mother with her five children.

"Hey Mama, who was that?" Crouching down, she hugged all five of them softly.

"I'll tell you later, all right? Now, go play while I hang up the laundry."

-----

Now, this wasn't what he quite expected. Sure, he knew about the Hyuuga clan and all being one of the most well known, and one of the best in Konoha. But this, it made him speechless. Then again, considering where he lived, of course he would be surprised. Shaking off his shock, he went inside the estate, ignoring all the stares he received. It was very awkward to have pale eyes on your back, and also knowing they could look THROUGH you. It was very disturbing and creepy in his case.

Still, he ventured on in the courtyard, despite the whispers and murmurs echoing throughout the estate. Soon, he was in front of one of the shoji doors, Hinata lightly knocking on one of the wooden panels.

"Brother, it is me, Hinata. I have brought a guest who wishes to see your wife." The door was slid open; revealing the man Oruuk remembered shoving back into the apartment those years ago. He was taller now, his face more mature. His pale eyes studied him, grimacing once he recalled the not so pleasant memory. He spun around, his long dark brown hair swishing in the process.

"Follow me." Hinata bid Oruuk farewell, leaving him to fend for himself. Steeling his resolve, he followed the Hyuuga inside. It looked as though they were going in circles, finally stopping in front of a room. A soft voice was on the other side, familiar, yet different. The Hyuuga knocked on it in the same manner Hinata did, than slid it open, revealing who was on the other side.

Sitting in a cushion was a woman with short pink hair, her emerald green eyes focused on the book in her hands. Leaning on her side was a young girl, about 5. She had long pink locks, her pale eyes glimmering as they were also looking into the book. When they heard a small cough, they averted their eyes away from the book, realizing they had company.

The little girl squealed, jumping up as she ran over to give her father a hug, only to be pushed back slightly by her own father.

"What have I told you Aya?" Blushing, she laughed nervously, bowing at Oruuk with a proper stance.

"Welcome to our home abode. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask." With that she smiled brightly, her hands clasped together. Well, at least one of his relatives' kids had manners.

-----

They were sitting in another room, a small table at their knees. Oruuk watched as the tea was poured and placed before them, making him wonder. Did his cousin have to take lessons in order to become this fancy guy's wife? He would ask, but now wasn't the right time. Especially with a little girl right next to him.

Picking up the cup, he swirled the tea around, taking a tiny sip. It was pretty good, but not quite what he was used to know. Placing the cup back down, he turned his attention back to the woman.

"You know, it isn't very nice to leave your favorite cousin out of the loop." Oruuk gave a lopsided grin, making her husband leer at him.

"Oh, yes I did. Suchina was well aware of my marriage to Neji. She even helped me plan it." Oruuk flinched slightly, chuckling at the play of words.

"What I meant to say was your favorite MALE cousin." She said nothing, taking a sip from her cup. Neji merely smirked, taking his own drink. Aya looked at the three older grown ups, curious about their little discussion. Although not much was actually being said. "Come on Sakura. It's a bit depressing to find out that my sister had 5 kids and my favorite cousin got married and also had a kid of her own." He pretended to pout, knowing his cousin would give in and at least laugh or talk. In turn, she actually did laugh, but not out loud.

"I'm sorry Oruuk. We did try to contact you. But it was pretty difficult with so many events occurring at the same time."

"Oh really? Explain than."

"Well, there was having to find Suchina a home, and registering her into our village of course. Then helping her through pregnancy, 3 times. Of course, there's me being a medic nin having to work at the hospital and go out on missions, along with defending the village from the Akatsuki. Oh, and helping Suchina, again, dealing with her lover's death which also includes-"

"Okay, okay I get it! You were both too busy to contact me! There's also the fact it's hard to send letters between the land of fire and land of mist. Why do you think I visited you two for?" Her eyes staring at him, she held her hand up to her mouth, hiding the snickers, failing horribly. In the end, she couldn't help laughing her heart out, leaning on Neji so she wouldn't fall onto the floor. Oruuk merely shook his head. It was good to know he wasn't the only weird one in the family.

-----

Oruuk leaned back against a tree, staring at the setting sun. The day went by pretty quickly. He spent some time catching up with Sakura, looking at pictures of the wedding that took place. There was one in particular that Neji tried to hide, but failed to do so. And now he had the perfect blackmail if Neji ever hurt his precious cousin. After a while, the four of them went over to Suchina's, officially introducing him as their uncle to all 6 of them. Oruuk learned to never underestimate a pack of kids. Ever.

He learned all their names. From oldest to youngest. Kuto the eldest son, Hana the eldest daughter, Ryo the middle boy, Kyo the youngest boy, and Mio the youngest of all. It was quite amusing to see the boys versus the girls in a 3 on 3 fight. Sadly the boys had the advantage, due to their age. Still, they were kids, and in these past years, it went to show that age isn't everything. Maybe next time they had a fight, training wise, perhaps the girls would win.

Yawning, he headed to the hotel, tired from his travel and dealing with his nieces and nephews. They were planning on having a picnic the next day, he needed energy to take on those hyper monstrosities they called their children. With a grin, he knew he made the right choice to visit his favorite female members of the family. He got to see what they got at the end of the rainbow.

-----

A/N: Not quite what all of you expected, isn't it? Like I said earlier, this is more like an epilogue to Rain. You got to find out what happened to the two couples, you even found out what the 5 kids who appeared in More Than Friends looked like. Well, guess I'll be updating Teenage Mother next. The Sonic readers are watching me, and one already asked me when I was going to update. Well, hoped you liked it! Buh-bye for now!


End file.
